sam and optimus fall in love
by BabyPhoenixPrime
Summary: sam is a girl in this story.this is the story of how sam met the autobots and fall in love with optimus. starts in first movies and works from there.also ive gone back and had my first chapters beta read for better reading.
1. sam and bumblbee

Ok so this story starts off in transformers one. I'm going to try to stick to the story line from the movie but a few changes. In this story Sam is a girl. Long curly hair and same green eyes. She will be Five three and curvy.

This is how she fall in love with Optimus. Mikaela Banes is now a dude. His name will be Michael. He's the hottest boy in school. Trent is a girl. The biggest bitch of the school. Who constantly picks on Sam. His female name is tiffany.

This is my first story so reviews and suggestions would be greatly welcomed.

I don't own transformers.

"Ok Ms. Witwicky your up."

So I guess its my turn I thought to myself. As I started walking up to the front Tiffani tripped me and I almost dropped my bag.

"Sorry I have a lot of stuff." I told the class as they giggled at me.

"For my family tree report..um ok so for my family tree report I did it on my great, great grandfather. He was a captin."

as I told them the story about the glasses and the map. Tiffani kept on being all over Michael. She was trying to make me jealous. That whore. Then the teacher brought me out of my thoughts.

"Are you going to try to sell me his liver next ms. Witwicky?"

"What no sorry its just that this is all going to my car fund. You can get this stuff on ebay. You or your parents can pay. I accept cash paypal."

Everyone laughed and then the bell rang.

So I had to talk to my teacher about my grade. He didn't want to give me an A in the class but after I convinced him he gave me an A- so I ran out side to where my dad was waiting for me and showed him my grades.

" So Sam? All eyes huh , ok then Sam lets go get your car."

So we left the school me and dad were talking about school and what happened. I left out the part about trying to sell our families history. didn't want to give him a heart attack and all.

"So Sam I got a little surprise for you."

" What kind of surprise? Oh no , no , no no!"

I couldn't help but scream as we drove by the porch dealership.

"You gotta be kidding dad!"

" Yea I am I'm not getting you a porch for your first car." As he laughed.

"God dad that wasn't funny! You think that's funny."

" It was funny Sam."

Then we drove into a used car dealership.

"What are we doing here dad? You said you would help me buy half a car. Not half a piece of crap."

" When I was your age I was happy just to have a car."

Bobby came out from inside the dealership and told us he's bobby and this is his car shop. We walked a little around the cars as he kept taking. A LOT. Then he showed me his mom. Who straight up dissed him. I couldn't help but laugh.

I walked over to a yellow Camero. I couldn't help but feel drawn to it. I told my dad

"this one ain't bad. Its got racing stripes. Its so cute!"

I looked and got inside. Yea this is nice. This feels good. When I rubbed the insignia on the steering wheel I could help but feel something.

How much my dad asked?

"Well considering the racing stripes and the custom paint."

" But the paints faded." I said.

But bobby said its custom.

"Custom faded? "

"Well its your first car and you wouldn't understand especially since you're a girl."

I growled a little in annoyance. And I felt another feeling from the car but I ignored it. Bobby then told us 5,000. No I'm not paying a penny over 4000 my dad said. I felt my heart sink.

"So much for keeping your baby girl happy dad."

" Shut it Sam."

"Kid come on out the car."

" Wait you said the car picks the driver?"

" Yea well some times the car picks the driver with a cheap ass father. Now come on get out the car."

He walked over to another car and tried to sell us that one. Then we heard a weird sound and ducked. Next thing we knew all the car windows where shattered. Bobby looked around with a horrific look on his face. The told us four thousand!

Yay I got my car! Dad let me drive it home. But I asked to take it around town a little. He said sure but be home by eight. So I got into the car and started driving around. I turned the radio on. And as silly as it sounds I started talking to my car. I told my car he was a boy. And what should I call him?

He was yellow with racing stripes. He kind of reminded me of a bumblebee. Yea he did. So that's your name bumblebee. Then the radio switched stations to some man talking and he said your right my name is that. I couldn't help but laugh a little. Then I just started talking about Michael. And tiffany and everything about them and what happened in school. I started talking about how I love the stars which led to me talking about the type of guys I like. And then I told him I would love to be with an older guy who was taller than me and could protect me at any cost and would love me with all my heart. I swear the radio kept switching stations on me sometimes and it even felt like the car was talking to me. Ok so my radios bad. At least I have a car now. I drove round town a little so I decided to head on home.

So so theres the first chapter. Tell me what you guys think. So please read and review.


	2. michael and the giant blue light

So I'm walking into my room. Mojo's on his favorite chair. I'm making my way over to my computer to check my Ebay page while talking to Mojo.

"Alright Mojo. I got the car. Now all I need is the boy. But I need money to go out with the boy is what I need…Zero bids..Ugh great I'm broke."

I groaned as I look down at Mojo.

"You want your pain pill boy?" I asked as he replys with a little bark.

"All right Mojo, I know you get wasted on these things but if you ** on my bed again, your sleeping outside with my cute bee. Okay?"

I said as I received another little bark in response.

As I give him his pill. "That's it for today, no more you little crack head."

I cant help but smile. I love my little Chihuahua. I pick him up and walk down the stairs to the backyard where my parents are working on the yard. I can hear them complaining as they come into view. I set Mojo down and he runs overt o his little pent house.

I'm walking on the grass but Dad stops me and says, "I do not like foot prints on my grass Sam."

"What foot..There's no foot prints dad!" I said.

"That's why I build my path, so why don't you go onto my grass to my path Sam." Dad answered.

"Its family grass daddy!" I replied

"Well when you get your own grass you'll understand." He said.

I walked over to mom and complained

"MOM! Really I cant do this anymore. Your putting girl jewelry on a BOY Chihuahua!"

"But Sammy that's his bling" She reply's trying to sound cool.

"Not funny mom. Next your going to try to bedazzle my car." I said watching in horror as an idea formulates in her mind.

"You know Sammy that's not a bad idea! It would look more like a girl car. We could even paint it pink!" She said.

"WHAT?NOO!" I screeched. " BUMBLEBEE IS A BOY CAR! Stay away from my car mom!" I shout as I practically run to get into my car and away from her madness.

Mom yells, "I want you home by 11:00!" As I start my car and head up to the lake, I cant help but laugh as I literally leave them in my dust! Hehe!

I pick up Miles along the way. He's been my best friend since childhood. He's like my brother. I'm telling him what happened with my parents as we head up to the lake. Little jerk wont shut up from laughing. As soon as we pull up to the lake I cut him off from whatever he was saying.

"Oh, my god dude Michaels here! please I beg u don't do anything weird!" I begged. He laughs and agrees.

"Do I look cute miles?" I asked.

"Yea yea your good now go get your man and get giggy with it!" He said I cant help but laugh at his expression. At least he help some of the butterflies go away.

As I walk over to where Michael is I see tiffany and her gang of bimbos. And of course I know she's going to start trouble. She sees me and comes over and says,

"Hey Sammy. Wow isn't that a nice car.""Sarcastic **" I cant help but think to myself. I look over to miles and my heart just dropped.

"What did I just tell him? WHAT DID I JUST TELL HIM!" I think to damn boy is climbing on a damn tree right next to tiffanies hummer.

"Woops!" Tiffany **'s."So what are you two doing here?""We are here to climb this tree" I said as I pointed to miles."Oh. I can see THAT. 'It looks like fun'." She said "Hey Sam didn't you tryout for the cheerleading team last year?"

"What no? that wasn't me" I try to sound convincing but its not working. PlanB time."It was for a paper I was writing tiffany.""Oh really what paper? Is it how fat ugly girls shouldn't be cheerleaders" Shesaid as her gang of bimbos laugh. Michael doesn't look impressed though."No tiff. Its about how you have to be either bulimic or anorexic to be acheerleader." I retorted."Oh that's real funny" She said as she starts advancing toward me. But Michaelsteps in.

"Ok girls stop" He said. "Whatever" Tiffany says. "Ok girls I know of a party. Lets head on over it's a little too crowed" As she throws me a look."Hey Tiffany," Michael said "Give me the keys so I can drive.""NO! daddy brought me this car so I can drive it! Get your own!" looked ** when she said that."Ok then Tiffany, you want to play that card? Then I can just walk". He said to her and starts walking off. I cant help but laugh. He just dissed her infront of her whole gang of **.

I'm watching this from the side of my car. Miles is inside and gets a littlefreaked out when the radio comes on and plays"whose gonna walk you home tonight?"Sang the radio.I repeat the lyrics to myself..then it hits me! "Miles get out! I'm gonna takehim home." I said"that's cool he fits in the back." He said"What? No. I'm taking him home alone." I answered"Sam you cant do this to me?" He said as I rush him out the car.I yelled out, "thanks for taking one for the team" As I drive off to whereMichael is walking.

I pull up to Michael and ask him, "do you wanna ride me tonight?"He chuckles..why is he?. Oh no!"I meant do you want a ride home with me tonight?" I answered quicklyTo my surprise he said yes and got start talking and he said, "Yea she's a ** but what can I say I'm a suckerfor big boob. Big smiles. I'm a sucker for big smiles."

I try to make my boobs look bigger but then the damn car starts breaking downand I pull into this dirt road. I start to panic because I don't want himgetting the wrong idea.

We come to a stop and he tells me t pump the hood. I do and he looks at theengine. He starts telling me about it but he's so I keep to myself since guys don't like when you know more about cars thanthey do.I'm so nerves I make a stupid comment and next thing I know he's walking ! I think. I get back into my car and beg bee to turn on. He finally doesand so does the radio! yay!"I wuv you bee!" I smiled Some guy on the radio says,"your welcome".I cant help but think how funny.

I drive back over to where Michael is walkingand I offer him a ride again. He gets in and I take him home."I guess we are here" He said when we pull up into his drive way. He looks atme and I look at him. He's pulling in closer to give me a kiss on the lips. Icant help but be his body slammed back. He's frowning from thepain.

"OMG! IM sooo sorry! Its this old car" I try to explain. "I'm still trying towork out the kinks.""Its ok Sam." He said as he gets out the car. "Thanks for the ride though." ashe's walking up into his house. He turns around before gong in and flashes abig smile."Wow he's so cute." I think as I cant help but giggle.I drive back to my house. I'm really happy when we get back to my house. Butit was a long day. I pat bee's hood " Thanks for not completely breaking down on me today." I said as I swear Ifelt a little vibration but its probably just my imagination.I walk into the house. Mom and dad are already asleep. Oh well. I walkupstairs into my room. "Hi Mojo" I greet my little dog. He's sleeping on hischair again. "Hey Mojo you wanna take a shower with me?" I just looks at me. "Fine little guy. Stay here and keep watch" I told himplaying around.

I walk into my bathroom and start getting naked to get into my shower but Ialways turn the radio on. I have two windows in my bathroom. I close thebigger one because I don't want anyone peaking in. The second one is rightabove the shower. I don't bother with that one because you would have to get areally big latter for someone to look in.

So I find a station on the radio I like and start showering I'm singing along.I'm dancing too when I notice this blue light?…what is that?That light is coming from the window right above my shower..At first I think it's a plane but wait no its not.. It almost looks like aneye. Aaaagh!

I cant help but scream a little not only from the light but also because I gotshampoo in my eye. I finally get the shampoo out my eye and I look up and thelights gone. I get out the shower but some towels on and start looking out thewindows from the rest of my room.

I don't see anything out of the blue. I look at my car "Hey bee? You didn'tsee any giant blue eyes around here did you?" I asked as he stays quiet ofcourse. "DUH he's a car Sam" I think to myself. "Oh well I must be tired. Come on Mojo time for bed." I said

**Bumblebees View**

We are heading home. I cant help but be amazed at how much Sam talks. Not in abad away of course. She's just so fascinating. We pull up into the our driveway. She says her compliments and pats me on the hood. I know she means thisin an innocent way of showing me some love but I cant help but shiver alittle. She doesn't know how sensitive my hood is. Ooops I think she felt meshiver under her touch.

don't say anything Sam please don't say anything..good she doesn't! she startsheading back into the house. I see her bedroom lights turn on. I turn myscanners on to hear what she's saying.

She's talking to somebody? Oh Mojo the dog that's who she's talking too. I seeher going into the bathroom. What's she doing? I can see her taking her armoroff I think? But then she closes the door. Hey her bathroom has windows. MaybeI can get a better view from there. Its late and dark and everyone should beasleep by now. So I transform and walk over to the first window but its beingblocked and I cant see inside.

Then I notice another window. Its really small so I can only use one eye tolook in. She has the radio on and is singing.. She looks different from whenshe was in the car with me. She has her back to me. I can see her back andgaze down.. She has a bump with a line through it?. What's that bump?Then she turns around. I cant help but think how small she is compared to me.I'm looking down and she has another line? I look up at her. Hey look she hastwo more bumps! Why does she have so many bumps? Is Sam hurt? She doesn't seemhurt!

Hey she's moving around a lot too. It looks like she's having fun. Why are her bumps moving up and down? I wish ratchet was here , he would probably I should use the internet to see if anything's wrong with her?I find out what those bumps are and that only females have bumps that big. AndI find out what I'm looking at but then its too late! She spots ! I think to myself. She lets out a little scream and then starts rubbingher eye!

I leave her window and transform back into my car comes out of the bathroom a few minutes later and starts looking she did see me. Then she goes to the window closet to me and ask me:Hey bee? You didn't see any giant blue eye around here did you?Shiiiit! She did see me looking at her! Wait she doesn't no it was me! Yes Idon't have to answer she still only thinks I'm a car. She goes back ! I'm off the hook. I use my scanners and see she's asleep. I should recharge too.

**Ok there's chapter two. Hope this one was better. Please review or leave comments. Really does help. Next chapter sam meets her future honey and the auto bots.**


	3. barracade and the autobots

**don't own transformers. Thanks for the reviews. And ' chapter three!**

I'm sleeping in my bed when I hear my car turn on. "what the?" I look outside. "NOOO! My babies being stolen!" I rushed down stairs into the backyard. I see moms bike and start chasing after my car. I call the police to report my car missing but they aren't much help.

I see my car go into an old junkyard. I'm about to catch up but I have to stop because of the train that's passing in front of me right now. "Finally!". The train passes and "I can see my car but it looks like a giant robot?" "and he's shinning a light into the sky?" I start recording this on my phone.

I start walking to get a closer look but I fail to notice the damn guard dogs until its too late and they start chasing me! "Oh god noo!" I scream. I take off running and jump onto some barrels to try to get to higher ground. Next thing I no my car comes busting in and scars the dogs away. I'm still scared and I take off outside where the cops finally came. "oh officer I'm so happy to see you!" they weren't though. I get arrested. I had a horrible experience with the cops and dad at the police station.

"god what a night"

**next morning**

I'm in the kitchen and Mojo starts barking. "Mojo please stop I had a horrible night". next thing I see is my car driving itself on the lawn. I call miles but he's no help. I try to tell him satins camaro is stalking me but he just keeps laughing like it was a joke. I run outside and grad moms bike again.

Not a good idea since I'm wearing a skirt but whatever since I'm scared. My camaros still following me. Since I'm too busy freaking out and not looking where I'm going. I hit a bump and make a face plant real hard. Of course Michael just happened to be there. "Sam?" he calls. "owe" I replay. "nice going there" he tell me. I mumble some stuff and take off with moms bike again.

I pull into this parking lot. "YES! I lost him!" I cant help but be excited. Then I see a cop car. But fail to notice the side of it that says "to punish and enslave". I rush over . "thank god, see officer I'm having a bad day. I was chased over here by my camaro!" I rush to his side door but he opens the door so last that I make another face plant.

I try to get back up while talking tome but he keeps on pressing the gas and trying to squish me! Then it happens. He transforms into a giant robot. He backs me up into a car and starts asking about my Ebay user name and about my grandfathers glasses. It also looks like he's looking up my skirt! You would think that having a giant robot that could squish you at any moment would be more important than trying to keep your skirt down so he cant see.

I see a chance and take it. "oh no" I see Michael coming on his little go bike. I tackle him off and he's not happy about that. I try to tell him why but then he sees the giant robot coming after me. Bumblebee comes over just in time to rescue us. I tell Michael to get in but he doesn't want too. I finally push him in and bumblebee takes off. We are being chased by that police car. I cant help but think what a wuzz.

Bumblebee pulls into this factory and he pushes us out. He transformers just in time too because the cop car transformed too and they start fighting each other. I little mini robot came out of the evil giant robot and is coming after me and Michael. We take off running but I fall over. The little robot is trying to take my skirt off." get off you perve!" "why are all these damn alien robots such perverts!" I yell.

Michael comes over with some tool and cuts the arms off of the body. All that's left is the head and I kick it away to make myself feel better.

Bumblebee comes over and we talk to him a little. He can only talk through the radio we find out. Then it hits me. I think back to all the times I would just talk when we were alone driving and how many times I thought it was funny that the radio was replying to me. Because he really was! He transforms back into my car and opens the door. "I think he wants us to get in" I tell Michael. " are you crazy? They just had like a giant toy death match!" Michael replys. "I don't think he wants to hurt us. He would have done it by now" .

I get him to finally get into the car and we take off. I mumble under my breath "wuzz". I end up sitting on his lap while inside bee. Then the idiot Michael makes the comment. " if he's like this giant super advance alien robot, then why does he keep turning back into this piece of crap camaro?" Bee hit's the brakes and kicks us out. I cant help but feel irritated at Michael.

Both our jaws drop when we see bee come back as a very new, very upgraded camaro. We get back in. ''nice upgrade bee" I tell him. I get a response from the radio. Its linkin park saying "thank you , thank you, your far too kind". he takes us some where and we get out just in time to see four very giant shooting stairs coming to earth. "WOW" is all I can say. Michael on the other hand looks very pale.

We get back into bee and he takes us into a back ally. Four other vehicles pull up. One is a peter built truck. A rescue hummer. A silver Pontiac. And a GMC pickup tuck. They all start transforming but I cant take my eyes off the big one in front of us. "he's beautiful" I tell Michael. "what your crazy!" he replys. "they all are amazing Michael".

The big one in from of use gets down low to eye level with me. 'what beautiful eyes" I mumble. He asks " are you Samantha James Witwicky? Descendent of Archibald Witwicky?'' I'm still lost in his eyes so it takes me a minute to reply "yes". "they know your name" I cant help but think "duh" Michael.

"My name is Optimus Prime." "we are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet cyberton". the rescue hummer tells us "but you can call us autobots for short." "autobots huh". I repeat. We turn around and the Pontiac starts talking and doing a little flip onto an old car near by. He tells us " what's cracking little bitches". "this looks a cool place to kick it".

Optimus starts talking. "this my first lieutenant''. "designation Jazz''.

''Wait how did he learn to talk like that?" I asked Optimus. He replys "we have learned earths languages through the worldwide web."

Optimus was defiantly the biggest but the GMC was pretty big too. Optimus points to him. "my weapons specialist Ironhide".

He starts doing something with his arms and then we have two real really big cannons in our face. "you feeling lucky punk?" the tells me and Michael.

"easy ironhide" we hear optimus tell him. " I was only kidding. I just wanted to show them my cannons" Ironhide replied.

Optimus points to the hummer. "our medical officer ratchet". he's sniffing the air?

Then he starts talking. "hmm the boys pheromone levels suggested he wants to mate with the female." oh great thanks a lot Michael I think to my self. Next optimus points to my car.

"you already know your guardian bumblebee". Aww he looks so cute. He's punching the air while music is blasting through his radio. Until I notice those eyes. Something about those eyes seem familiar. So you're my guardian I say. He nodes his head and then I really notice those blue eyes. And I scream at him.

"SO YOU THINK BECAUSE YOU'RE MY GUARDIAN THAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO LOOK AT ME WHILE IM SHOWERING!" he's looking at me shaking his head and arms as if he wants me to keep quite. Ironhide is laughing. Jazz makes the comment joking he was only curious sam. I send a glare his way. Ratchet looks amused and optimus looks..jealous?

Ratchet then points a laser to bumblebees neck and tell us that his vocal cord were damaged in battle and that he's still trying to repair them. I turn to optimus and ask "are you single?" just joking. I really ask "why are you here?".

"we are here looking for the allspark and we must find it before megatron".

"mega what?" I ask. Optimus starts touching something on his head and the floor starts collapsing. Michaels freaked out and I tell him "it must be a memory or something like that that he's showing us. Calm down the floor isn't really collapsing." I cant help but think wuzz yet again.

We can see cybertron and optimus starts telling us the story about what happened and how my grandfather and his glasses ties into everything. Ratchet starts talking.

"if the decepticons find the allspark , they will use earths machines and build a new army."

"and the human race will be extinguished". "sam you hold the key to earths survival". optimus tells me.

"please tell me you have those glasses" Michael asks.

"yea I do they are at my house" I reply.

They all start transforming into their vehicle modes. Bumblebee opens his door and mentions for me to get in." oh hell no bee I'm still mad at you, you little pervert!"

I walk up to optimus and ask if I can ride with him. He opens his door and I get in. I cant help but feel butterflies in my stomach. Its about a thirty minute drive from here to my house I tell him. And we take off to my home.

**optimus view**

I couldn't help but feel a little bit of jealousy as sam told us how bumblebee saw her in her a very private way. Of course bee is very young and was just curios and probably didn't know but still. I found myself a little pleased when she asked to ride with me. I cant help but feel drawn to sam for some reason.

I was surprised at how many questions sam had for me. I tried to answer most of them. Bumblebee wasn't lying when he said she was a curious talkative little thing. She asked how far away cybertron was. She surprised me when she spoke her next words.

"it must be very lonely being away from your home for so long".

"it is sam".

"you guys can stay with me in my home. well not inside the house because you guys wouldn't fit but your welcome to the yard. Just stay off the grass. Dads very anal about that."

I couldn't help but chuckle at her. My whole cabin vibrated when I laughed. Her temperature raised up a little. I ignored it and continued with the conversation.

"thank you sam. Your very sweet".

"optimus?"

"yes sam?"

"I'm 17. How old are you?"

I tell sam my age and she stays quite for a moment. It looks like she's thinking. The she tells me " I don't mean to sound rude but that sounds like a lot to me. Maybe its easier if you tell me how old you are if you were a human?" now it was my turn to think about it. "sam I believe I would be in my late twenties.''

"so your only about ten years older than me. You so young!"

"Haha thank you sam".

I like older men. I think they are hot she tells me while she's giggling. Is she flirting with me? I cant help but think.

"do you have a girlfriend or wife?'' I stay quiet to look up the terms. When I learn about the terms I cant help but think of elita one. I did love her once but I cant help but feel something for sam. Even though I just met her. I know I shouldn't tell sam either. I guess I stayed quite a little to long for Sam.

"I'm sorry optimus I shouldn't have asked. I'm just so curious about you guys''.

"its alright sam. And no I am un bonded."

"really now" she sounds excited about my answer. Enough about me I wish to know more about her. So I decide to switch the conversation about myself to sam. "what about you sam? do you have this boyfriend term you speak about?"

"huh?" "oh no I don't have a boyfriend optimus". I couldn't help but feel a little happy about that.

"what about Michael sam?"

"he's just a friend… who apparently wants to mate with me. Not cool." I couldn't help but laugh at her facial expressions. My cabin vibrated again from my laughter. Her temperature went up again. I looked this up on the internet and found that this can be cause by arousal? I was going to ask her but I didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

''I think you guys are amazing" sam said out of the blue. " do you think after we get the glasses we could talk more I just want to know more about you guys. more about you?" "I know this great view of the city and county side". she sounded very nerves when she finished her sentence.

I stayed quite for a moment to think about what she just asked me. Using the internet once more I found out she just asked me out on a date. Something humans do when they want to get to know you better and start a romantic relationship.

Sam looked sad and very nerves at my quietness.

"sam did you just ask me out on a date?"

"um.." sam was completely nerves now.

"what no of course I didn't just ask the leader of a giant alien race out on a date!"

"Oh hey look there's my house optimus!"

Sam jumped out very quickly and practically ran over to bumblebee and Michael. I felt like a fool. I must have hurt Sam's feeling in not responding to her question. I was just given an opportunity to get to know sam better and maybe tell her how I feel and I messed it up. I promise you sam I will make it up to you.

**Ok so there's chapter three. I tried to make it long since I have a soccer tournament this week. So I wont be able to post the next chapter up until Monday. Sorry guys! I need some ideas about Optimus and Sam's romantic relationship. Help much appreciated. Please review and comment. Thanks!**


	4. mojo and the autobots

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the wait! Here's the next chapter.**

So pulled into my back ally and I quickly ran out of optimus over to bumblebee and Michael and tell him to stay with the autobots. He agrees. So I run to my house but my dads waiting for me at the back door. After a little conversation with him he finally goes back inside

Unfortunate all the autobots are transforming and starting to come into my back yard. I run over between optimus and his legs and beg him to stay on the path. "don't step on me!" I yell but instead he steps on dads new fountain.

"sorry my bad" he tells me. "you couldn't just wait. just waited five minutes god!" I yell at him. He looks a little sad. I then run over to Michael and ask what the hell happened? He tells me "they are in a rush, what was I supposed to do!" I cant help but think wuzz.

Then I here Mojo barking at ironhide and I see Mojo raise his leg to pee on iron hide's foot. "NOOOO!" I scream and run over to Mojo. Ironhide flicks Mojo into the air with his foot and I see him try to squish him.

"no,no,no,no! easy! Hold on hold on!" I yell to ironhide.

"this is Mojo. He's a rescue. He's a pet of mine". I tell ironhide. Next thing I see is his big cannons pointed at Mojo and ironhide starts talking.

"you have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?"

"a what?" "noo he's not a rodent he's a Chihuahua!" I try to tell him. "this is my Chihuahua. We love Chihuahuas! don't we?" I try looking around to optimus or Michael for a little help. Damn autobots aren't helping they are just watching having fun.

"he's leaked lubricants all over my foot'' ironhide tell me.

"he peed on you? Bad Mojo, bad Mojo" I tell my dog.

"bad Mojo" ironhide repeats. I take my sweater off and wipe his foot trying to make him feel a little better.

In his other legs reflection I can see optimus starring at what I'm doing. Is he jealous? I cant help but think. Ironhide walks away complaining about his foot rusting. But the autobots laugh at him.

I walk between optimuses legs trying not to get squished. I look up and notice something big. I wonder what that is? I come out of my trans when he notices me looking at whatever that is. He has a smirk on his face. "shut up and go hide!" I tell him. Haha wiped that smirk off your face didn't I. I tell myself.

I'm looking around in my room. I hear optimus bring Michael into my room and he tells us please hurry. But he wont take his eyes off Michael. I wonder why? I hear another noise and look outside. They are all in their vehicle modes. "omega you autobots are going to be the death of me!" I yell to them.

Optimus comes back to my window after a few minutes. He ends up squishing my moms flowers. "oops" he tells me. He starts telling me he needs the glasses. "I'm trying but I'm about to cry from the stress" I tell him. "calm down calm down" he tells me in a sweet voice. He looks worried.

**Optimus view**

"Autobots fall back." I tell my men. "what's the matter with you? Cant you be quite she wants us to be quite." I tell my men. I cant help but feel bad that first I hurt her feeling on the ride over here and that I just keep making her feel anything but happy.

Ratchet doesn't look where he's going and ends up taking the lights out for her whole block. We go back to Sam's room because I don't trust that Michael boy alone with my sam. I tell ratchet to point the light so she can see. A good idea I thought until sam comes to the window where ironhide is and tells him to tell ratchet to turn off the lights. I guess she really is mad at me since she wont talk to me anymore than she has too.

He parents start talking to her. I hear her mother tell her something. Sam is not sweaty and filthy. How dare that woman tell her that. We see her parents come into her room and listen in to the conversation. I hear her mother ask was she masturbating? I have to look up the term. So that's what that means. I cant help but think of sam going that. It must be a beautiful view.

I hear sam say she doesn't do that. Damn what a shame. I also hear "Sam's happy time". oh sam will have her happy time. With me and no one else. I come out of my trans when I hear her father come into the room and start looking around. I tell my men to hide and I bump into the house making it shake.

My men and I are hiding but her father is at Sam's window talking about the yard. He finally goes back inside. "the parents are very irritating" ironhide says. "yea yea yea" ratchet agrees. ''can I take them out?" ironhide asks. I cant help but feel irritated that he would even think of hurting Sam in anyway. "ironhide you know we don't harm humans. What is with you?" I ask him. He replies "well I'm just saying. We could. Its an option." I growl at him and walk away.

I listen in to what's going on in Sam's room. I hear her parents talking about how good looking Michael is. Bet they wouldn't like him if they knew he wanted to mate with their daughter. Of course I want her as my mate also but that's not the point.

They walked out her room and I tell my men to transform and wait in the ally with me behind Sam's house. Sam comes running over to us. She opens my door and gets in. she rubs her hand on my seats in a way that makes me vibrate a little. she places the glasses on my seat. I try to talk to her. "sam I need to tell you something". "it has to wait big boy. I need to get back inside to Michael". with that she runs out and heads back into the house. Hmm it seems I have a rodent infestation with this Michael boy. Maybe I should let ironhide terminate?

We hear and see people walking around Sam's house inside and out. Then they take off with sam and her parents. I see the man grab Sam's arm and she cries out from the man grabbing her so hard. She screams out help. My spark drops from hearing the fear and pain in her voice.

They take off and we follow them. Once we are a safe distance without any civilians getting hurt I transform and stop the car sam was placed in. I can hear sam screaming inside. I ripe the top of the car off and the car falls. I see sam look up at me with a big smile and a twinkle in her eyes. She really is beautiful for a human.

"you assholes are in trouble now. Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my special friend optimus prime." sam tells them.

"taking the children was a bad move" I tell the man who grabbed Sam's arm from earlier.

I tell the man who grabbed her arm to get out of the car. He tries talking to me but I yell at him now.

I hear Michael talking to sam and she looks sad. how dare that boy make her sad. Sam comes back over to the man and starts talking to him again. She's looking at what bumblebee is doing. She cant take her eyes off of him. She looks fascinated while laughing at what he's doing.

I tell bumblebee to stop lubricating on the man. Mostly because I want sam to stop looking at him in THAT way. She may not know what she's looking at but still. Michael then tell the man to take his cloths off. Sam laughs at what she sees." Primus! cant we go five minutes before someone exposing themselves to sam!" I say out loud. Sam looks at me with a smirk on her face. She says somebody's jealous in a low voice so that I can only hear.

Jazz hears a noise and we notice more of those men coming in more cars. I tell my men to transform and roll out. Sam comes running to me asking me to please let her ride with me. That she feels safest with me. I feel happy about this. Maybe she has feeling for me too? I think to myself. Then I notice Michael getting in. great. There goes my alone time with sam.

I end up hiding under a bridge. Michael and sam are on my shoulder. I turn my head and tell them "easy you too". sam replys "of course big guy". my lips are so close to hers. I could almost taste them. Michael goes and ruins the moment. He loses his balance and is falling but sam catches him and is trying not to let him go. A part of me just wants her to let him go and get him out of the picture already. No body likes competition. But that's wrong of me.

He's too heavy for her and they both fall. I try to catch them with my feet but I fail. Bumblebee comes just n time to catch them. I see the humans hurting him. Sam tries to stop them but cant.

"stop hurting him!" "he's harmless" "please stop!" I can hear her screaming to the ones hurting bumblebee. She runs to tackle one of them but they grab her and take off with her and bumblebee. I hate to see them go. I promised my self to protected her but I'm failing at that. For now I have to let them go. I have to get to the allspark before megatron.

"I will come back for you sam and bumblebee" I say out loud.

Jazz comes over to talk to me. "yo optimus are we just going to sit back and do nothing?"

"let them go" I cut him off. It hurts me to say that. I don't want to lose them both. I grab the glasses and look and tell my men to transform and roll out.

**In the car with Sam**

They have me in the car with Michael. I try to keep my eyes on the car that's transporting bumblebee. I cant help but cry. They hurt him when he was only trying to protect me.

"don't cry baby doll" Michael tells me. How dare he try to pull a move on me. If it wasn't for him we could still have been with optimus. Optimus! I try to think of him. His eyes, his lips, even his voice. Some how thinking of him is calming me down. And I can feel the smile on my face.

He really is good looking. I cant help but giggly a little. "I think I'm falling for him" I say out loud. not loud enough for the men to hear me though. I guess Michael did hear me because he doesn't look happy. He tries to distract me by telling me about himself. I pretend to listen but I'm really thinking of optimus. I wish you were hear holding me. I really need you right now. As a tear slides down my cheek.

**Ok there's the chapter. Sorry about the wait. as for a question I was asked. There will be "romantic" scene/scenes after the first movie is over. Plan on there relationship blossoming during the two year period of the next movie. If u have want to see them anywhere special let me no. thanks for reading. Reviews please!**


	5. hover dam

**Thanks for the reviews or comments. Sorry about the wait!**

So we are in a helicopter going somewhere. I'm looking out the window. it's a nice view. I can see a lake hidden among the trees. If I make it out of this alive I want to go with optimus there. Michaels sitting next to me. He's freaking out about the height. I'm trying to ignore him. So I decide to talk to the other people on the copter with us.

"so?" I ask.

"what they get you for?" Maggie asks me.

"I bought a car. Turned out to be an alien robot. who knew." I reply.

We arrive at the hover dam. Me and Michael get out of the hover dam. And grabs my hand trying to make a move. I run off while still holding his hand to the edge so I can look down. "wow we are really up high" I tell him. He stayed quite. So I look at him and the look on his face makes me laugh. I feel like someone's watching me so I turn around and saw a light.

"what was that?" I ask Michael.

"huh?"

"nothing I thought I saw something" I tell him.

** OPTIMUS +HIS MEN**

We arrive at the hover damn. I can see sam from where we are. She's laughing. What a beautiful smile she has. I cant rescue her without hurting the other humans. I turn from facing her to facing my men with her grandfathers glasses in my hand.

"please let this work" I say as I scan the glasses and find the coordinates.

I speak with my men about the coordinates when jazz interrupts me.

"what about bumblebee? We cant just leave him to die and become some human experiment!''

"he'll die in vain if we don't accomplish our mission. Bumblebee is a brave soldier. This is what he would want". I truly don't want to leave him though.

"why are we fighting to save the humans? They're a primitive and violent race." ironhide tells me.

"were we so different? They're a young specifies. they have much to learn." I look back at Sam and think of her when I say my next words.

"but I've seen goodness in them." as I look at sam in the distance

"freedom is the right of all sentient beings. You all know there's only one way to end this war. We must destroy the cube. If all else fails I will unite it with the spark in my chest."

''That's suicide. The cube is raw power. It could destroy you both." "and what about Sam?" ratchet asks me but I ignore the question.

"a necessary sacrifice to bring peace to this planet. We cannot let the humans pay for our mistakes." I will not let sam pay for my mistakes I think to myself.

"its been an honor serving with you all" I tell my men as we roll out.

** SAM**

Me and Michael are being spoken to by agent Simon's right outside temperance to the dam. He's asking me a lot of questions but I'm not answering them.

"where's my car?" I ask. This time another sector seven man starts talking to me telling me I need to tell him all I know about the autobots.

"first I want my car. And my parents." I tell him.

He agrees to it. We start walking inside. I look around. There's the two from the helicopter with us. And some military men with us. I find out the Captain is named Lennox. And his sergeant Epps. They are both very cute. I just like military men for some reason.

"what you are about to see is totally secrete." they tell us. I see megatron. They have him frozen. Simmons starts telling us what he knows about megatron and the autobots. I correct him on some of his stuff. I tell him that's megatron leader of the decepticons and that the autobots are here looking for a cube. I see a weird expression on his face.

"you guys know where it is don't you?"

"follow me" one of the sector seven men tell us.

We walk into a room and we can see the allspark. "wow it huge!" the captain and his men laugh at my expression. Maggie asks a interesting question. So they lead us into another room. Simmons ask if we have a phone. So somebody gives him one. And we see him use the cubes radiation to turn the phone into a little robot.

"I didn't know the cube could do that.'' I say out loud.

"its just another one of those freaks. only smaller." Michael tell me.

SLAP!

"owe sam." he's rubbing the back of his head where I hit him.

"don't call them freaks." I tell him as we hear rumbling and some lights flicker on and off.

I cant help but feel scared. They tell us we are being attacked. They lead us to another room. There are a lot of guns and ammo in this room. We hear another rumbling. I go over to Simmons and tell him that he has to take me to my car. After an argument with him captain Lennox and his men get involved. After a stand off Simmons finally starts leading me to my car.

I can hear bumblebee screaming. It breaks my heart. They stop hurting bee. I try to calm him down but he's scared. I calm him down a little and tell him the all spark is here. I see hope in his eyes.

They lead us to the allspark and bumblebee does something and it turns into a little cube that I can hold. "wow bee that was amazing."

"sure I could have done that" Michael comments but I ignore him and start listening to Lennox.

Captain Lennox tells us about mission city and his plan. Bee transforms into his car mode and me and Michael get in to leave the dam with captain Lennox and his team. Michaels having a bad break down this whole time.

"is the cube ok?" he asks me.

"Yea" I tell him as I look at it.

"put the seat belt on it." he tells me. I don't know why but I do I'm still wearing a skirt by the way. I notice him staring at my ass. I'm about to slap him when bee makes a sharp turn. I fall into the back seat and Michael hits his head hard on the window.

"thanks bee" the radio turns on.

"he's a he's a pervert. Boss will shank his ass".

I bust out laughing from what bee said and the expression on Michaels face.

I think about optimus. If he knew how Michael was acting this whole time he probably would want to stab him. that's when I spot optimus and the others. I feel this tingly feeling when he passes us.

"optimus!" I scream from joy when he passes us. He hit's the breaks along with the others and they are know following us.

"OMG bee I'm so happy he's here with us now".

"why?" Michael asks.

"because I missed him and I feel safer now."

"why babe I was here the whole time protecting you."

"whatever you don't compare to optimus or the other autobots". I tell Michael. What I fail to notice is that bee turned on his radio and was broadcasting our conversation to the rest of the autobots.

** OPTIMUS**

When bumblebee passed us I turned my scanners on and found that he had both sam and the allspark. I hit the breaks and start following him. I can hear the conversation thanks to bee. I feel happy that she missed me and feels safer. I'm happy that she's ok.

"no,no,no,no!" I hear sam say in fear

"what sam?" Michael asks her.

"it's the same cop!" "block them block them block them!"

She yells in fear.

We start blocking and forming a protective circle around bumblebee as we are driving.

"NOO! That giant alien pervert is back for me!"

"what did he do?" Michael asks

"please stop him!" I hear my poor sam beg.

"he's back to finish off my virginity!"

"optimus please do something!" I can hear sam begging for my help. I feel enraged. I hit the breaks and transform to block the decepticons from reaching Sam. Sam gets away safely.

I get into a fight with bone crusher. The rage I have for barricade I take it out on bone crusher.

"how dare you decepticons lay a finger on my sam."

"Humans belong to megatron" he tells me. I finish him off and transform and head back to sam. I hope she is alright and not scared.

"I'm coming my little princess".


	6. megatron and the allspark

**_Thank you for the comments/reviews._**

We arrive at mission city. I get out of bee.

" I hope he's ok" I say out loud.

"who sam?" Michael asks.

"optimus"

"Why do you care?" I'm about to hit him again when we hear a jet pass us. Captain Lennox and his team are trying to communicate with it. Ironhide transforms and yells out

"its Starscream!" the autobots transform and try to make some cover because he shot a missile at us. We all go flying from the missiles impact.

I'm ok because bumblebee protected me and Michael. I'm a little hazy when I'm getting up but that's when I notice bee.

''Bumblebee? NO! your legs?" I scream and run over to him. I tell jazz to get back.

"please get up. Bumblebee? Get up!" it tell him. Its my fault he's hurt. I scream for ratchet to come over.

"You got to get up. Your gonna be okay." I say this out loud. I don't know who I'm trying to convince more. Me or him?

I'm crying for him until devastator attacks.

"I'm not gonna leave you!" I tell bee. I refuse to leave you. Bee hands me the cube. But I wont leave him. Michael ran away at some point but he came back with a tow truck. Finally he makes himself useful. He helps me get bee attached to the tow truck.

"SAM!" I hear captain Lennox call for me. He comes running over to where we are.

"Okay Sam"

"what?"

"alright so I cant leave my guys back there, so here, take this flare."

He tells me which building to go too and what I have to do.

"I'm not leaving until Michael gets bee out of here." I tell him.

Ironhide and ratchet come over and are the only ones left. Ironhide tells me they will protect me.

"okay" I tell them. I start running but Michael stops me:

"I'm happy I got in that car with you. When this is all over ill be you one and only.''

"no optimus is the only one for me!" Michael tries to kiss me.

"sam! get to the building! MOVE!" ironhide interrupts

"thanks hide!" I tell him. I start running. They are both covering me. I can hear the fighting behind me but I'm too scared to look back. A decepticon attacks ahead of me but ironhide saves me.

"that's two I owe you!" I yell to him as I finally make it into the building.

_** Megatron+Optimus**_

I finally make it to the city and I see megatron. I transform and go after him. We start fighting.

"humans don't deserve to live" he tell me.

"they deserve to choose for themselves!"

"then you will die with them! Join them in extinction!" he attacks me from the side and sends me flying.

"this sam though. She's beautiful don't you agree? Ill let he live and make her my special pet." I know exactly what he means by special pet and I will not let him violate her.

"Don't you dare megatron!"

"what wrong optimus? Afraid of a little competition?" he tells me laughing.

I get my sword out and start attacking him.

"she will be mine prime!"

"I will give my life before I let her fall in your hands!"

"we will see" he tells me as he takes off looking for sam.

** SAM**

I'm running into the building. I turn around and can see megatron coming after me.

"you not gonna get me. Your not gonna get me!" I start running again. I heard him crash into the building.

" I smell you girl!" I hear him scream to me. I start running up the stairs to the top. I'm on the second floor running. The floors collapsing because of megatron.

"what nice legs. come here my little pet"

"NO!"

"maggot!"

"FUCK YOU!"

I scream to him and start running back up the stairs.

Finaly I make it to the top.

"Hey!" I scream for the helicopter. "hey I'm over here!" I scream while I start the flare and start running around the building so they can see me. The helicopter finally gets close to me and I'm happy because they are going to take me to safety. I'm about to get in when megatron fire a missile. I get back and the missile hit's the helicopter and it goes down.

"HANG ON SAM!" I hear optimus in the distance. "he's coming for me_" _I say in a low voice as a smile forms to my face. I get back up and start running around the roof tops trying to get away from megatron.

"NONO!" I scream as he's getting closer. I try to hid behind one of the angle statues on the roof.

"Is it fear or courage that compels you fleshing?" he asks me

"um both" he laughs at my response. I look down. Big mistake. Why? Because I realize how high up I really am.

"give me the cube and you may live to be my sex slave princess"

"FUCK OFF! IM NOT YOUR SEX SLAVE PRINCESS AND IM NEVER GOING TO GIVE YOU THIS ALLSPARK!"

"oh so unwise!" he breaks the roof part that I'm standing on and I start falling between the two building. I'm screaming for my life but optimus catches me.

"I've got you sam." he tells me and outs me on his chest.

"hold on to the cube" he's holding me so close to his spark as he starts taking us down safely. "wow your so warm" I mumble as I out my head against his chest. I feel safe until megatron comes down and attacks optimus. he loses his balance and we both fall hard on the ground.

"Sam?" he removes his mask as he speaks to me.

"so beautiful" I say in a low voice but I think he heard me and I start blushing as he speaks to me.

"you risked your life to protect the cube"

''no sacrifice, no victory"

"if I cannot defeat megatron, you must push the cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it. get behind me." I get behind him but I whisper to him how I don't want him to sacrifice himself.

I'm hiding behind him and I can hear him and megatron.

"Its you and me megatron"

"No, its just me Prime"

"At the end of this day, one shall stand and one shall fall."

They start fighting more hardcore now. Optimus takes a bad hit and I become more worried about him.

"You still fight for the weak! That is why you lose!"

No stop hurting him I think to myself. Captain Lennox and his team come just in time and help attack megatron. They wound him. But megatron spots me and starts coming after me. Optimus makes him trip so he wont get me. I'm crawling away to scared to get up.

"I'LL kill you!" he screams at me.

'Mine! Your body! Allspark! Mine!"

"RAPIST!" I scream

"Sam! Put the cube in my chest! Now!" optimus calls to me

"sam!" "NO Sam!" he scream as I run up to megatron and put the cube into his chest.

He's screaming from the pain and falls over. I can see his red eyes lose their color. I'm in shock at what I'm seeing. I start walking away from him. Captain Lennox and his team come over with caution.

Optimus gets up and goes over to megatron. He looks sad.

"you left me no choice brother"

"brother?"

that's his brother? Ill have to ask him about that later. Optimus looks at me and gets low so his face is close to mine.

"Sam, I owe you my life.'' "we are in your debt". he tells me. I'm looking at those big lips of his. I go in for the kiss but he gets up and I almost fall on my face. "damn so close" I mumble to myself. I hear a truck and turn around and see Michael bring bee over.

Ratchet and ironhide also come over and they go over to optimus. Ironhide is holding something. I don't realize who it is until I hear them speak.

"prime we couldn't save him" ironhide says as he hands jazz to optimus

"aww jazz" he says sadly

"we lost a great comrade, but gained new ones. Thank you, all of you. You honor us with your bravery." optimus tells all of us.

"permission to speak, sir?" bee asks.

"permission granted old friend" optimus answers

"wait YOU speak now?" I ask in amazement. They laugh at me. Jerks.

"I wish to stay with the girl?" bee says as he looks at me.

"if that is her choice"

I have a huge smile on my face as I turn to optimus and answer yes.

**There's chapter six. Please R&R. next chapter first date! yay**


	7. first date attempt

**Sorry about the wait! Thanks for the reviews/comments .heres the next chapter!**

It's been a couple of days since mission city. Bumblebee has been taken to the Army base so that Ratchet can fix his legs up. While Bumblebee is away Optimus is staying behind to be my guardian. It's cool having him around especially since its spring break and I have the whole week off to spend with him.

My parents have gone away to visit my aunt in New York for the week which means I get to spend more uninterrupted time with Optimus. My parents don't particularly like the Autobots but they do trust them enough to leave me at home with one, although, if they were home I probably wouldn't get to spend much time with them.

Actually, I think the only reason they let me stay behind was because Optimus promised to guard me with his life. Luckily they took Frankie, one of our dogs with them because looking after the two of them by myself can be pretty difficult.

It's a sunny Saturday morning. I'm wearing shorts and a small T-shirt that clings to my body. I should mow the lawn before I ask Optimus if he wants to go out anywhere today. So I walk outside into the back yard over to where Optimus is parked. I start rubbing his hood.

"Hey big guy you awake?"

"Of course Sam," says Optimus as I notice he's vibrating a little.

"Good. I have to mow the lawn and wanted to make sure I didn't wake you."

"That's very considerate of you."

"I was wondering if you'd like to take a look around town once I'm finished?"

"I would like that Sam." A smile forms on my face.

"Ok I will try to do it fast."

I rub his hood before I walk into the garage to bring out the lawn mower. The government paid for the damage that was made to our home so that we would keep our mouths shut. The first thing they fixed was the yard. I was hoping it would be the last since I don't like mowing the lawn but I'll do it and get it over with.

I bring the lawn mower out of the garage to the yard. I go back inside and bring the radio outside and turn it on so I can have some music playing. I start mowing the lawn.

I'm dancing to the music while trying to mow the lawn at the same time. I get to the grass that's close to Optimus and try to shake my butt to get his attention.

I fail to notice where I'm stepping until I misplace my foot and trip, rolling my ankle in the process.

"Ow, that hurt."

"Yeah, it looks like it did," I hear Optimus say.

'Smart ass' I think. Mojo comes running over and starts barking. 'Damn not now Mojo' I think to myself. I turn my head to look up at Optimus and I see a man extending his hand to me... A really handsome man. He looks like he's in his late twenties and is well over six feet tall. I can see his arms and he has some big muscles. He has light skin and blue eyes. Really blue eyes, like nothing from this world. Then, I wonder why didn't Optimus say anything or stop this man?

"Are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to let me help you up?" he asks me with an amused smile on his face.

"O...Optimus?" I ask a little confused.

"Yes Sam it's me."

"But hooow?" I ask as he picks me up.

While he's taking me into the house he's explaining to me.

"Ratchet gave us all upgrades while he was fixing us up. It's to help us better fit in with the human world. It's a hologram of what we would look like if we were human."

"You're hot." He chuckles at what I tell him.

"Thank you Sam."

"But you said it's a hologram. If you are a hologram how can you be carrying me?" I ask him.

"I am a hologram but we all got upgrades. We are now solid so we can touch, feel and even pick things up like you Sammy." He smiles down at me.

I'm already blushing madly because he carried me into the house bridal style.

He places me on the couch and asks me not to move. I tell him where the first aid kit is and he goes and gets it. He comes back over and starts cleaning the small cut I have and moves on to wrapping my ankle.

"Optimus you really don't have to," I try to tell him.

"Shh Sam I want too."

With one hand he's cleaning my cut and with the other he's rubbing my leg. I can feel myself blushing. I can't believe I'm getting turned on by him just rubbing my leg.

Finally he's done. He patches up my ankle and goes and puts the first aid kit away.

He comes back and kneels down in front of me between my legs. He holds my hands.

"There your booboo's all better now," he tells me and gives me a kiss on my leg. I giggle a bit because I'm ticklish. He takes notice and starts kissing my legs more.

"Optimus you're tickling me," I say between laughs.

"Payback for when you were tickling me earlier."

"Wheeen?"

"When you were rubbing my hood."

"I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Apology accepted," he smiles at me and stops, until he gets this mysterious smile on his face.

"What?" I ask too late. He attacks me with kisses all over while he's tickling me.

"Stooooop," I say laughing as I try to get away from him. I make it to the other end of the couch before he catches me.

He has my hands pinned over my head with his hands on top of mine. His body is between my legs.

"Where do you think you're going princess?"

"Trying to get away from the tickle monster."

"Ha-ha I don't think so." He starts placing kisses on my arms down to my neck.

I let out a moan. DAMN! I know he heard that. He stops and looks at my eyes. I'm as red as a tomato.

"Sorry," I barely get the words out to tell him.

He smiles at me and starts kissing my neck again. I have to admit I like the attention. I can't suppress the moans anymore. That bastard, he's enjoying this! Then again I am too.

He lets go of my hands. I let one go to his back and one is going through his hair. He feels so real I think to myself.

One of his hands trails down my back and cups my ass. While the other trails up my shirt under my bra and he starts rubbing and squishing my right breast. I let out a louder moan and buck my hips against his. I feel something big but suddenly he stops and gets off me quickly. I look at him a bit disappointed.

"I'm sorry Sam. I let my emotions for you get the best of me." I stay quiet and he keeps talking.

"Please Sam, I cherish our friendship and would never ever hurt you. I'm sorry for over stepp'-'"

I cut him off with a kiss to the lips. It turns into a passionate kiss. I have to break it to breath though. We are both still on the couch. I'm resting my head against his chest and he's rubbing my back. After a couple of minutes he starts talking.

"Sam I care about you deeply, more than just a friend. I'm in love with you and I want you to know that. I'm not asking you to return my feelings but just to forgive me for what just happened. No matter what I promise to protect you and whoever you choose as your loved one."

"And what if I told you I'm in love with you too?" I turn my head to look at him in the eyes.

"Do you mean that Sam?"

"Yes big guy."

"Sam I want a relationship with you."

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes if you will accept me?"

"OF COURSE!" I tell him and hug him tight.

"So where would you like to go for our first date princess?" he asks me.

"I saw this beautiful lake that was in the middle of nowhere and was it very secluded. I think you could be in your robot mode and no one would notice. The only problem was I saw it on our way to the Hoover Dam and I don't know how to get there." I have a frown on my face now. He lifts my chin up to look at him.

"Don't be sad. I looked it up on the internet and found it.''

"But that was fast?"

"Well I have to keep my baby girl happy don't I?" I give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sam, go pack we can stay the night there.''

I get up to walk up the stairs but my ankle hurts. He notices and he picks me up and starts carrying me bridal style again. He lays me down on the bed gently when we reach my room. I get up and start limping while I'm walking to get my towels.

"Sam are you ok to walk?"

"Yea it just hurts a little," I tell him while I limp over to the bathroom.

"Sam I'm going to shower with you."

I blush and look at him and ask nervously, "Why?"

"Because you're hurt, I don't want you to fall over."

"Um ok."

"Don't worry nothing's going to happen."

He walks over to the shower and turns the water on. When it's a good temperature he lets me know. I wobble over him. He gets one of my towels.

"Here Sam I'll hold this up while you take your clothes off."

I comply and get into the shower but the tiles are slippery and I almost slip until he catches me. He catches me with one hand around my waist and another around my breasts. A blush spreads across my face before I can do anything about it.

Optimus picks me up and enters the shower with me. He's holding me against his chest. That's when I notice he's naked too. I stay there just letting him rub my back. I look up at him trying to cover my breasts in the process. I'm still a bit shy.

"Don't worry Sam I promise I won't take my eyes off of yours."

"I trust you."

I smile at him and give him a quick kiss. Then I look down at his neck and chest. He has a nice strong chest but I can see all these scars. I start tracing them with my finger. I look sad.

''What's wrong?"

"I never noticed all these scars you have...I'm so sorry."

I start tracing one of his scars but it leads down to his nice long thick... whoops! I shoot my eyes back up to his chest. I can't believe I just saw his manhood! He starts laughing.

"Shut up!"

"Hmm maybe I should have made you promise not to take your eyes of mine, aye Sam?"

"I'm sorry I was tracing your scars and it just um led me there..."

"I'm joking princess. I don't mind it but I do have a question for you Sam?"

"Yea?"

"Have you ever been with a man before?"

"I've had like two boyfriends but nothing serious...So no I haven't. Is that a problem?" I ask almost afraid he's going to say yes.

"Of course not. We can take this slow Sam I won't push you into anything."

"You're such a sweetheart."

"I try," he smiles and he starts helping me take a shower.

I'm really glad I shaved everything last night so at least we can skip that embarrassing part. So instead he helps me put on shampoo and conditioner.

I'm holding on to him while he's rubbing my head. I have to admit I like the attention. Next he's putting soap all over my body. I know he's only washing me gently but I can't help getting turned on.

"Sam."

I look up to him.

He lifts me with his arms. He's holding my butt with both hands and my legs are around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"Yea?" I ask.

He pulls me into a passionate kiss but I break it for air. So he starts kissing my cheek, then moves to my ear and behind my ear down my neck again. I start moaning while tightening my legs around him and digging my nails into his back but then he stops.

"Why did you stop?" I ask while trying to catch my breath.

"You know I love you but we need to get out of this shower."

"Why? I know you're having fun" I give him a mocking smile. He looks at me in the eyes.

"I am but your smell is driving me crazy. I don't know how much longer I can keep control."

"What smell? You just washed me how can I still stink?" He's smiling at me now.

"No Sammy I'm talking about your pheromones. I can smell them. They are through the roof as you humans would say." I blush, I didn't know he could smell that.

"Do you know what they are telling me?" I shake my head.

"They are telling me you want to mate."

I look away from his eyes and put my head against his neck. I'm too embarrassed to look at him in the eyes now.

"I'm sorry." I tell him.

"Don't be Sam. I love that I can make you smell like that but we should get out of the shower now. We have been in here for about an hour."

"Wow I didn't even notice".

He sets me down and turns off the water. He gets out first. I can see the muscles on him even though his back is to me.

"Nice ass" I mumble to myself.

He goes and gets the towels and brings them over but I see he's still naked. Damn he's big. But I close my eyes so I stop watching that part of him walk over to me.

He wraps the towel around me before picking me up and walking into my room. It's nice having a room with my own shower in it. It comes in handy for times like these. He sets me down on the bed but I make him lay down with me, my back is to his chest and he's slightly curled around me. I always leave the remote right next to the bed.

"Do you want to watch a movie while I do my hair?"

"Sure."

"Which movie?"

"Um, just pick your favorite for me Sam."

'Well I have a lot but I think you will like this one."

I put The Dark Knight on for him. I think he'll like that one. I limp back to my bathroom and start doing my hair. The whole time I'm thinking about Optimus. We helped save earth together from Megatron. I'm madly in love with him and he is just as in love with me. I've never felt like this before. He's the only one I want to be with, now and forever. I've made up my mind. I walk back into my room. I'm still in a towel. He's put his clothes back on and is just sitting down on my bed.

Wandering over to the end of the bed I wormed my way up in front of Optimus. My back is once again pressing into his chest and I'm facing the TV.

Sneaking a look over my shoulder at Optimus' face I notice that he's not really paying attention to the TV. Instead all his attention is focused on me. Catching my glance he shoots me a warm smile.

"Ready to go to the lake?" he asks as he softly rubs my back.

"Not yet, I've just got to grab some clothes and we can leave," I reply as I hop off the bed and limp over to my wardrobe.

Looking concerned Optimus also gets off the bed and walks up beside me, probably to make sure I don't fall over.

Picking out a clean pair of clothes I shove them in a bag I grab off the top shelf. Now that I have my clothes I hobble over to the set of draws at the head of my bed. Quickly getting a fresh set of underwear I stuff them in my bag and zip it up.

Optimus is now standing at the end of the bed, waiting for me to be ready to go.

"Ok, I'm ready to go now," I say as I turn back to face him.

"That's good. Are you going to be able to go down the stairs by yourself?" he asks with concern.

"Probably not," I reply looking sheepish.

Walking over to my side Optimus picks me up and carries me downstairs and out onto the front porch. As I lock up the front door he takes my bag over to his alt. mode before coming back for me. A minute later I am safely deposited in Optimus' cab and we are ready to head off to the lake. Its about three hours from my house so I decide to take a nap until we get there.

**Yay chapters finally up! Thanks to ****maverick.1997 for helping me with this chapter! Next chapter up soon promise! Please R&R**


	8. ringaling

**Thanks for the reviews/comments! Here's their first date!**

**Beta-Note: This is one awesome chappie peoples!-Maverick1997**

I'm riding inside Optimus on our way to the lake. The lake is situated three hours away from my house. For the first hour I slept but for the other two I talked to Optimus. I'm resting my head on his shoulder and one of his arms is curled around me loosely. He started the conversation with my outfit. He likes the colors I have on. I'm wearing a pair of black shorts, a red spaghetti tank top and a blue bikini under.

"So what would you like to talk about big guy?"

"About my little princess. Tell me more about yourself."

"Um, ok…. yea sure. So you know my name is Samantha James Witwicky. I like Sam better. My dad always wanted a son and always wanted to name his son Samuel James. That's why I have a sort of boyish name."

"I'm sixteen so I'm totally jail bait.'' I give him an innocent smile.

"Jail bait indeed," he tells me while he kisses my hand.

"I'm young… why did you fall in love with me?" He grabs my hand again and kisses it and is looks me in the eyes.

"Is this safe?"

"Yes Sam, I can multitask. Back to your question. I saw a beautiful young lady who was curious about us instead of scared. A girl who didn't think twice about helping someone she just met. Someone who was willing to give her life to protected the Allspark, someone who spared my life. Most importantly I fell in love with you because of that sweet smile you have."

"You're making me blush. Can I ask you some questions now?"

"Of course."

"What's it like being the leader of the Autobots?"

He stays quiet.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"It's alright Sam. It's hard losing your home. Fighting for so many years, gaining and then later losing so many friends takes a toll. It's so hard to show a strong front but I have to even when deep inside I miss Cybertron."

He looks really sad when he finishes talking.

"I'm sorry about Cybertron but you have earth now. Think of earth as your vacation. We can find a way to bring Cybertron back to life but in the mean time just enjoy your vacation here with me."

"I'm really happy I have you in my life Sam. You're my new light."

"Aww."

"Look sweet spark, we are here."

I look out my window and the view is amazing. It's a lake surrounded by mountains and luscious forest. The trees are as tall as Optimus. You can hear all the birds and nature around us. I jump out of Optimus and he transforms. This lake is perfect for hiding a giant robot. He sits down near the edge of the lake. I wobble over to him and pat his leg.

"Thanks for driving us up here."

"You're welcome."

He tries to pick me up but I hide under his leg. I start examining him. I play with his wheels a little. And I start tracing him with my hand. I go back under his leg. I'm tracing the inside of his leg until I hit the spot between his legs. I decide to climb on him and sit on that big spot between his legs. He has a smirk on his face.

"What?" I ask him.

"Do you know where you're sitting?''

"Yea, on you silly."

"Yes Sammy, but what part?"

I ponder the question for a moment. Then it hits me! I'm sitting on his giant manhood or at least what's covering it. I'm madly blushing. So I decide to climb on him again to a more appropriate part of his body.

I reach his Autobot insignia and just sit there. He lifts a hand to my back and just starts rubbing. We stay like this for a while until he breaks the silence.

"How's your foot feeling?"

"It still hurts so I guess I shouldn't walk a lot."

All of a sudden I feel a pair of strong arms rap around me.

"That just provides a reason for me to smother you more," Optimus says as he nuzzles my neck.

"Is your spark red too?" I ask out of the blue.

"My what?" he asks surprised by the question.

"Your spark is it red too, like Megatron's?"

"No mine is blue. All Autobots have blue. Megatron's along with the rest of the Decepticons have red because they are now evil."

"I didn't know that... Can I see yours?" I ask while turning around to face Optimus.

"What are you smiling about big boy?"

"Showing your spark is very intimate. It's almost like asking to see me naked."

"I'm sorry."

He takes my hand and kisses it. "Would you like to see?"

"Please?" His hologram disappears.

He sits up and is holding me in his hands close to his chest. I hear some clicks and ticks. I see his protective armor removing its self and I'm looking at a big, beautiful, shining, warm, welcoming, bright blue glowing orb. I reach to touch it and I feel this warm power flow through me. I like how it feels so I touch him again. He moans in his native tongue and pulls me away from his spark. He closes his chest. I'm frowning a little bit.

"I'm in love with your spark. It's beautiful."

"Thank you princess."

"Why did you put your spark away?"

"Because you were doing something very intimate with me that I feel we should wait for."

"Sure," I tell him while I hug his thumb.

"Would you like to go for a swim Sam?"

"Yes sir." I wobble over to the lake.

I turn around and I see Optimus on all fours behind me. I turn to face the lake again. He starts touching my back again with his giant fingers. I lean into his touches and enjoy the attention. Until he flicks me into the water!

I get up and see him laughing at me.

"OPTIMUS!" His hologram comes back on.

"Let me help you swim Sam."

"Fine" I mumble.

He gets in waist deep which is deep for me.

"Come in deeper."

"I'm fine here babe."

"What's the matter? Don't you know how to swim?"

"No but I can download the information."

"Where's the fun in that? Let me show you how!"

"Sure sweetheart."

After a couple of hours he gets the hang of it. I'm tired and decide to get out. I'm wobbling out when his strong arms wrap around me from behind and pick me up. He's caring me bridal style to his true form. His hologram disappears. He picks me up with his real hands and places me on his chest.

"Princess take your clothes off."

"W-What?"

"You need to get dry or else you're going to get sick. We are all alone here. No one will see you."

Sure I think to myself. He just likes seeing me naked, like when we showered earlier today. Sly dog. I forgot his towel so he is right. I have to dry off. I start taking my clothes off but try to cover up because I'm still a little shy. I'm completely naked now and I lay down on his chest.

"Wow you're so warm." He stays quiet and lays a hand to cover me. I start dosing off.

**Later that night**

I awoke a couple of hours later and found out I was dressed.

"Good evening."

"Hey big guy. What time is it?"

"8:30pm."

"Wow I was sleep for a while. I'm sorry"

"Don't be. You're cute when you sleep."

"Hey! The stars are so clear out here!" He laughs at my enthusiasm.

"Look there's the big dipper,the North Star is way over there and oh, Orion's belt is right there."

"Orion's belt?"

"Yea"

"Hmm"

"Did you know I really like that name?"

"Did you know my name was once Orion Pax?"

I stay quiet as he starts telling me the story of how he was rebuilt into Optimus Prime. It's a long story. By the end of his story we are cuddling under the starry night sky. I see a shooting star and make a wish.

"What did you wish for Sam?"

"If I tell you then it won't come true silly bot." I give him a small kiss on his giant metal lips.

"I have something for you princess." I turn in his hand to face him. He brings his other hand over. I climb into it and grab the little box in his hands. It's from Jared the galleria of jewelers. I go to open it but he stops me.

"Before you open it I want you to know something. It was love at first sight. I've been madly in love with you through our whole battle with Megatron. No one in a million years has captured my spark like you have. I want you to be mine now and forever."

I'm almost in tears from his words.

"You can open it now."

I open it. It's a 14k gold ring. It has one big, heart shaped diamond in the middle. On either side of the diamond are two smaller ruby hearts and beside those are two equal sized sapphire hearts.

"Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?"

"Yes princess but I understand you are young. I will wait for you until you're ready and finished with school." I'm in tears now.

"YES! YES! I accept!" his hologram comes on and he pulls me into a passionate kiss.

Then he starts kissing down my neck. His hands go under my shirt and he takes my shirt and bra off. He gives me kisses all over my breasts. I'm going crazy from his touches. He goes to my stomach and gives me butterfly kisses. After a couple of minutes he pulls my shorts off. He gives me kisses all over my legs trailing them down to my toes. He starts sucking my toes and I start laughing because he's tickling me. So he does it more.

"Stop it tickles!"

"Would you like me to do something else?"

"Yes!" I say between giggles. So he kisses back up my leg. He takes my panties off and starts placing kisses. I'm moaning like crazy. So he takes it further. I feel him start licking me. As he reaches my upper most thighs I feel his tongue enter me.

**OPTIMUS VIEW**

My spark is overjoyed that Sam said yes to my question. I pull her into a passionate kiss but I feel her body temperature rise. I feel she is ready to take it to the next step. So I slowly start taking it there. I start kissing all over her body. I take her shirt off so that she is exposed to me. I start to give her breast my attention.

My Sammy is moaning and I love the fact that I'm making her feel like this. I feel my lust growing for her. I kiss her lower all the way down to her toes. I suck them. And she starts laughing. Another ticklish spot huh? I think to myself. She's asking me to stop. So I decide to have a little fun.

"Would you like me to do something else?"

"Yes!"

As you wish. So I decide to pleasure my little princess. She's moaning for me and ONLY me. I can smell her pheromone levels rising. I enter her tiny womanhood with my tongue. She starts moaning louder.

I love how she tastes. I can feel my little princess getting closer. So I put one of my fingers in her and then two. That's when she overloads for me.

I let her rest before I start my assault again. When she's ready I position myself to enter her. I see her smiling up at me.

"Wow you're huge. How big are you?"

"Fourteen inches.'' She giggles.

"This is going to hurt sweet spark."

"I know but I trust you."

She gives me a nod and I enter her in one thrust. I can feel her wall break and she bleeds a little. I'm holding her close and kissing her, telling her sweet words while her pain goes away. It eventually does go away and I start thrusting into her. I have her screaming for me now. I can feel her getting close and myself as well. With one final thrust we both overload.

I pick her up and walk us over to my true form. I lay her on my chest. As soon as she settles I let my consciousness return to my real body. I start rubbing her back until she slowly starts to fall asleep. I decide to go into stasis as well.

"Sweet dreams princess."


	9. Elita one?

**So sorry about the wait! Thank you all for the reviews/comments/favorite story/ favorite author! You guys are the best!**

I opened my eyes to see that I had was still in his hand from when I fell asleep. I turned my head to try to find Optimus but found him staring at a bird that was perched on his finger. He kept staring at it until it flew away, he then turned his head to see that I was awake.

"Hello Sam. How are you feeling?"

"Hungry and sore."

"We should go then, since you haven't had anything since yesterday morning."

"No wonder." I said shocked.

"Where would you like to eat?"

"Somewhere that serves breakfast." I said with a laugh.

He looks up the place and we were on our way, since it was an hour away. On the way there, I was looking out the window, since I usually get distracted when music was playing. We was listening to some classical music that he found. Maybe I should take him to an orchestra sometime?

"There's a rest stop ahead with a shower. Would you like to stop?" He asked, when he saw the sign.

"Yes please."

We stopped there and I got out, ready to freshen up. It was still early and there was no one there but us. I walked in and was amazed by how it looked. It was average looking with the sink and mirror in the back , along with the toilets and showers. I chose the shower at the back. I was go glade they had them separate with a door instead of a curtain.

I undressed and waited for the water to warm. When it did I got it, I let the water do its magic.

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK.

I heard the noise and decide to pop my head out, hoping that it was nothing.

"Hello?" no one answers me. I also don't see or hear anyone. I poke my head back in and turn to face the shower.

"AGH!"

I screamed and stumble back. It was Optimus who caught me.

"You scared me big guy."

"I'm sorry."

"What are you doing in here?" he stays quite for a moment.

"I had to make sure there weren't any decepticons hiding in here."

"In a shower in the middle of no where?" I raised a eyebrow to him.

"Yes Sam. These decepticons are sneaky. You never know, they could have been in here waiting for a beautiful female to come wash themselves while they watch."

"In a shower in the middle of no where?" I repeat not buying his explanation. I have my arms folded but he pulls them out and pulls me into the shower.

"I have to protect you from any giant perverted alien robots out there."

"but whose going to protect me form you?" I mumbled.

He starts washing me and then kissing me and then we end up going at it in the shower.

Hour-in -a-half-later

I finally got don't taking a shower after getting distracted. After I changed and did my hair, Optimus picked me up and carried me bridal style to his vehicle form. I'm starting to enjoy being carried like this.

** OPTIMUS VIEW**

After another hour we arrive at the little restaurant off the highway. Sam ran off to the restroom, while I got us a table. While I waited, I looked around, exploring the area. While I did, saw the restrooms and the gift shop a few doors down. Some tables with people sitting there. All in all this place had a country feel to it.

"Hello sir can I get you anything to drink?"

"Sure a black coffee and a orange juice."

"OK ill be right back."

The waiter was a young male, probably around Sam's age, but taller. Speaking of Sam, I saw her come out the restroom and start gazing through the gift shop. The same waiter that took my order was staring at her while she was bending over to look at some things. She finally got up and made her way back to me and the waiter came back with our drinks.

"Your black coffee and the orange juice for this lovely lady." He said as he hands it to Sam. This guy was pushing it.

"Are you ready to order miss?" he asked. And I noticed that he couldn't take his eyes off her. He wouldn't stop staring at **my** Sam.

"What a lovely smile you have." he tells her.

"Thank you…Sam." She said, when she read his name tag.

"My name is Sam too."

"He didn't ask for your name he asked for your order." I told Sam a bit annoyed. She just smiled at me.

"I would like the um..the um.."

"Here let me help you." He said, and I noticed that he was getting closer to her, pointing out different things on the menu. This bastard wont stop flirting with **my**Sam! He wouldn't stop giving her compliment like what nice eyes and what a beautiful smile. Do you not see that giant ring on her finger? GAAH!

I could smell his pheromone levels rising. _Don't you dare think about mating with her! _I though angrily. A few seconds later he _finally _noticed my death glare, so he quits and takes her order.

"And what can I get your dad?" Sam starts giggling at his statement

"THAT'S IT!" I leave some money on the table, pick up Sam and left.

As we were driving Sam asks me what happen.

"Optimus what's wrong? Why are you so mad?"

""He was flirting with you."

"Was not."

"Was too. He wanted you and purposely called me your father to annoy me."

"Aww somebody got jealous?"

"No."

"Yes you were." She gives my hologram a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on big guy, you're the only one I want and love. And your not old."

We kept on driving until I find another place to stop to feed Sam. We found a I-hop and a nice older lady takes our order instead of some snot-nosed-punk. While Sam was eating I get a call from ratchet informing me that we have received a transition from two other autobots that were on there way to earth. We have two arriving this week one later today.

Which meant that I should get back to the base right away.

"Why right away ratchet? Surely you can handle them until I get back. Who are they anyways?"

"Sideswipe sir."

"Ok who is the other one?"

Silence

"Ratchet?"

"Yes sir?.."

"Who is the other one?"

"…It is Elita-One sir.."

"She's alive?"

"Yes and she's arriving later today sir."

"This is not going to be good."

"As the humans say it , I would not like to be in your shoes sir."

"Thank you Ratchet I shall see you later today."

"Good luck informing Sam sir."

He's right how is Sam going to take this. She knows about Ariel but she doesn't know that her name, after she was build, is Elita-One.

"Sam?"

"Yea?"

"Ratchet just informed me that we have two new autobots arriving this week."

"Cool.! When can I meet them?"

"I have to return to the base today.."

"So I can go to Diego Garcia with you right?"

"Yes."

"What's this new autobots like?"

"She is a female."

"Cool I cant wait to see what a female transformer looks like. What's her name?"

"Elita-one."

"Do you think she will like me?"

"Of course Sam." I tell Sam this but I have to lie. I hate to lie, but I just hope Elita understands and doesn't do anything to Sam..

** GARCIA BASE SAM VIEW**

All the auto bots and captain Lennox and Epps and there team were there waiting for us when we arrive. We all greeted each other. I didn't see bee outside so I asked ratchet where he was. He told me that he's still in the med bay and pointed in which location and I run off to find bee.

I found the med bay and went inside, and saw bee sitting on a giant table looking thing. I walked over to him and had to clime the stairs to reach bee. He looked like he was sleeping so I quietly climb on him and sat on his chest. His eyes went from a gray color to big bright blue eyes.

"BEE I missed you!"

"I've missed you too, Sam."

"Hey you talk now?"

"Yea ratchet fixed my voice."

I noticed then that ratchet had fixed his legs. Bee tells me how he's only to stay here for tonight then he can go back to guarding me again. I don't know how long I was in there just catching up with bee. I told him everything that happened with Optimus. He's happy as are the other autobots.

"The others?" I ask

"Yes Sam he talked to us before he got the ring. We all support you guys."

"AWE thank you!" I gave him a hug on his face.

"I've missed my best friend."

"I've missed you too Sam."

"But I'm sure you didn't mind spending all this time with ratchet did you?" I ask teasingly .

I know that bee has been in love with him for a while but wont tell him.

"Why don't you just tell him?"

"Because he probably still thinks of me as just a sparkling."

"You never know. Just try it bee. That's how I felt about me and Optimus but look." I point to the ring on my hand.

"Bee just promise me you will try before you leave the base."

"OK Sam I will."

"Hey do you know Elita-One?"

"Why?"

"Because Optimus told me that's she's coming today and that Sideswipe is coming later this week."

"Is that all he told you."

"Yea why?"

"You should speak to Optimus about that. Its not my place.. Oh hey Sam they just radioed me and told me that she landed."

"Really? I'll be back bee." I told him as I ran off to find the others outside.

"SAM wait!" I heard bee yell in the distance.

After a couple of minutes I arrived back outside to find the others. I was walking up to the others when I saw a new transformers, who was pink and smaller that the other and assumed that she was elita one. I saw her and optimus and I stopped dead in my tracks as tears begun to form in my eyes. They were hugging and kissing? How can he do this to me and in front of everyone, no less! I was crying my eyes out now. I threw my ring at him and ran back to bee.

"SAM WAIT!" Optimus yelled ,but I just keep running.

**Did he really cheat? Or did sam walk in at the wrong time? hmmm…**

**beta-readers=awesomeness!**

**i can update faster if you guys leave reviews/comments about how you like it so far=)**


	10. jealous pest

**Thanks for the reviews/comments/adding the story! You guys are awesome!**

I arrived with Sam at the base. Ironhide and Ratchet, along with Captain Lennox, and his team were waiting to greet us.

"Ratchet where's bee?" Sam asks.

"He's in the med bay Sam." he points in which direction and she runs off to find bumblebee.

"She looks happy Optimus. I take it you haven't told Sam?" Ratchet asks.

"I answered all of her questions she had about Elita, but I don't think she has put two and two together about Ariel and Elita."

"This is not going to be good sir."

"I know." I sighed, " I thought she was dead after all this time."

"Optimus, I'm sure she will understand why you moved on."

"If she becomes a problem shall I terminate?" we both look at Ironhide.

"What? Its an option. I'm just trying to help." he shrugs.

We all look to the sky and see her pod coming. She landed on the beach a few feet away from us and steps out and starts looking around. She spots me and comes running straight for me, trying to kiss me, but I stop her.

"Elita stop."

"Why! Oh I know, your mad because I haven't contacted you in ages! I'm sorry, but as soon as I got your message I left to come find you!"

" I don't even know where you have been all this time. I thought you were dead."

"I'm not honey! I'm back and now we can be together again!"

"Elita I've moved on. I thought your were dead."

" To whom? I'm the only femme here!"

"Your not looking hard enough." Ratchet tells her.

He points to the humans

that were around us.

"What? Those fleshy things. You cant be serious!"

"No Elita. He's moved on- even chosen a spark mate." Ironhide tells her.

"Look! Here she comes now." Ratchet points in the direction Sam's coming from.

Then it happens. She jumps at me and starts kissing me passionately. Before I realize it Sam sees something completely wrong. I push Elita off.

"SAM WAIT!"

I scream as my spark breaks in two. Watching her cry her eyes out and throw the ring back in my direction.

"There she left you optimus. Now we can be together. I promise I wont leave you alone again. Don't want you to get desperate and find more pets."

by now the humans have left us alone except for captain Lennox and sergeant Epps.

"SHE IS NOT A PET!" I scream to Elita. Ironhides cannons come flying on and are pointed straight at Elita.

"It seems we have another rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?"

"WHAT? NO! Optimus do something!"

"Why should I?"

I walked away to find Sam. Elita try's to follow me but they stop her.

**SAM AND BEE**

I cant believe he did that to me! I thought as I ran away, trying to get the imagine that I saw out of my head. I ran back into the med bay and told bee what happened. He picked me up in his hand and just listened to me.

"Bee, why did he do that to me?"

"I'm sure its not what it looked like Sam. Please calm down."

"But I thought he loved me?"

"He does Sam trust me he does."

"Then who was she?"

"When Optimus and Elita were younger they were an item, but there was an accident. We had all thought Elita died until we got a message saying she was coming here."

"But he said the only one he had was named Ariel and that she was rebuilt."

"She was Sam. Elita is Ariel."

"So she just walks back in here and he forgets all about me?"

"I would never forget about you Sam."

Both bee and I looked up to the med bay doors and saw Optimus standing there.

"Sam it wasn't what it looked liked."

"Really? I find that hard to believe seeing that I saw you and her kissing. Were you just making up for lost time?

"Sam please it was not like what you saw. Please come with me and let me explain."

"Sam go talk with Optimus and please hear him out. When your done if you don't want to stay with him you can stay with me until you two work things out."

"Thanks bee."

I gave his thumb a hug. Bee try's to hand me to optimus's waiting hand but I'm reluctant to go. Until he shakes his hand and I gently fall into optimus's hand.

As we were walking toward his room he holds me close to his chest and try's to rub my back but I push his giant fingers away. I know this hurt his feelings but I'm still hurt too.

We made it to his room and I noticed that the door was huge! We walked in and there was some giant chairs and a desk. The room reminded me of an office. Then we went into another door and the room was blue, I noted. He set me down and I ran off to explore.

There was a couch with a television, which was meant for someone his size. In another room that's connected there was a bathroom meant for someone like me and then something that looks like a giant tub and shower. In the other room there was a table? Oh! duh! Its his bed.

I turned to see him staring at me with an amused face. I smiled at him and he smiles back.

Aww he looks so cute. Wait! I'm suppose to be mad at him. I frown at this. He looks sad now.

"So you wanted to talk?" I asked him. And we ended up talking for hours. I cried most of the time. He told me what really happened between him and Elita. He told me all of there history together, clearly this time. By the end of it, I was laying on his chest. He had one hand covering me and I was drawing lazy circles on him with my finger.

"So what now big guy?"

"What do you mean Sam?"

"What'd going to happen since she's back?"

He sat up with me in his hands and we sat face to face, where I could see him clearly.

"Nothing is going to change Sam, I promise you. My spark belongs to you and only you. I will never leave you. Sam please forgive me."

"Yea big guy I do." I give him a kiss on his big metal lips.

"Is it too much to ask for you to wear this again?" he mentions the ring. I giggle and put it back on.

GRUMBLE!

We both look at my stomach.

"Is my little princess hungry?"

"Haha yea.''

"Lets get you some food."

He put me on his shoulder and starts walking to the kitchen that is in the main hanger.

Captain Lennox and Ironhide are there also but its just the four of us. Optimus sets me down.

"Glad to see you too made up." Captain Lennox tells us.

"Thanks!" I tell him.

"Yes it is good you too made up." We all turn to face one of the doors. Elita is standing there just staring at me.

"Thank you elita." I tell her and walked up to her.

"I don't think we have officially met. I'm Sam." I try to tell her in the nicest way possible.

Even though I secretly hate this bitch for touching _my_ man. She was just staring at me. If looks could kill, I would have died a slow hurtful death. I backed away slowly.

"She's small Optimus. Better keep her close. Wouldn't want anything to happen to her." I was hiding behind optimus's leg now. The way she was looking at me was scaring me. Her eyes looked so evil. As quick as she came in she was gone.

"Did she just threaten me?" I ask out loud.

"She is one jealous ex. I don't want Sam left alone at anytime optimus." Captain Lennox tells us.

"Neither do I." Optimus replies

"Optimus." We all look to Ironhide.

"It appears that we have a decepticon among us. When can I terminate?" his cannons come flying on. Optimus tells him something in there language. He turns his cannons off.

"Humph. You never let me have any fun." He says amused. I cant help but laugh.

Optimus starts talking with captain Lennox so I walk up to ironhide and pat his leg.

I say quietly to him

"Maybe you could use her for target practice when Optimus isn't around?"

"Good idea!" We both start laughing.

"And what are you too laughing about?" Captain Lennox asks.

"_Nothing"_ We both answer him as innocent as we can.

"Yea right." he replies jokingly.

"Come Sam. Good evening captain. Ironhide."

"Good night you too." Optimus picks me up and puts me on his shoulder and starts walking back to his room.

"Sam are you alright."

"Yea for the most part."

"I'm sorry about today."

"It's alright can we just forget it happened please big guy?"

"Of course princess."

We head to his bed and I lay on top of him. I remembered I forgot to pack my pajamas. So I just strip down to my bra and underwear and I noticed that he wouldn't take his eyes off me. Aww my giant pervert. He starts pocking me in my stomach. It tickles so he does it more. Before I know he's tickling me and wont have mercy! His hologram comes on and some how between tickling me and kissing my I end up naked. He starts kissing me more and more and we end up making love the rest of the night. Defiantly a good way to end this long day.

**Back to Elita**

I walked out of the kitchen. I was so mad at optimus, he left me for that disgusting fleshing!

How can he choose something so small and ugly over me? One of his own. Well that's ok I'll just have to find a way to get rid of her. After all these humans are so small and fragile. I could easily step on her and squish her and just call it an accident. Of course he would never believe that. Maybe I could blow her up during battle? Give her to the decepticons?Or just lunch her into space? Hmm so many options which to choose?

I started walking to my room when I noticed Optimus's room. Hmm maybe I could sneak in for some "protection." After all he is a prime and if I ask for protection he was to give it to me. Haha yes I'll win him back yet. I walk into his office but he's not there. Then I notice the other doors. He's probably in his berth right now. I go to knock on his doors when I hear him.

What's he saying? And whose he talking too? I press my ear to the door to hear better. He's sorry? For what? Oh that little skank is in there with him! Grrr! How dare she. Wait a minute now what? She's laughing! She shouldn't even be in there with him let alone laughing and moaning. Wait! What? Moaning! How dare she touch _my _prime. I stop listening. He should be calling out my name not hers! I walk out and head back into my room. I was so pissed right now. I have to get rid of this little pest. But how? Well tomorrows another day I'm sure I'll figure out a way. Just you wait "little princess" you wont be so happy when I'm done with you.

**Beta-reader ='s Awesomeness**

**Reviews/comments please! **

**Oh and if anyone knows what type of car elita is please let me know thanks!**


	11. Chapter 12

So I'm ridding inside of bee. We are on our way to Vegas. Its optimus, ironhide, captain Lennox and a few of his men. I'm really happy because elita had to stay behind with ratchet on the base. It was something like she wasn't ready to go on missions yet or something like that. Honestly I'm pretty sure optimus made her stay behind for me. Which I'm really happy for cause these last couple of days have been hard what with things "anciently" almost squishing me.

Its ok though because we can stay in Vegas for two days after we find sideswipe. Why? Because the military wants the autobots to learn more about humans. What better way than Vegas. To bad I'm only sixteen and cant do a lot of the cooler stuff here.

I'm so lost in my day dreaming that I didn't notice that bee and the others got off the highway and we are heading to the hover dam. The others head to the military part while me and bee go to the tourists part of the dam. I get out of bee to stretch my legs for a bit. Bee turns on his hologram. We start going for a walk because bee wants too.

There's a new bridge that they build as part of the highway high above the hover dam. I didn't even notice how high up we were when we past that bridge. it's a good thing too because its really up high.

"Sam isn't this a cool view?"

"Besides the bridge it's the sam as last time bee. I don't like it here. To many bad memories."

"I'm sorry sam but ill protect you if anything happens."

"Thanks bee."

"Bee?"

"Yes sam."

"I'm excited to meet sideswipe. Do you think he'll like me?"

"Of course sam. And if he doesn't he has to because your our primes mate."

"Gee thanks ."

"Are you excited about Vegas sam?"

"Yea I cant wait to get on all the rides!"

"Your get on the rides with me right bee?"

"Of course sam."

As we are talking we are walking around. I stop to look at the new angel statues that they have here. it's a memorial. There's also a old couple that's makes there way over. They walk over to us and ask if we could take a picture of them. They hand the camera to bee. But poor bee is so lost. I have to take the camera and show him how to use a camera.

They thank us and leave but before they leave they tell us what a cute couple we make. Poor bee. His hologram turned as red as a cherry. I couldn't help but laugh. We notice optimus and ironhide come over in there holograms along with captain Lennox and his team.

"What so funny sam?" Ironhide asks.

I point to the old couple walking away.

"They told me and bee that we make a cute couple."

Ironhide and Lennox look at optimus with smirks on there faces. Why? Because optimus if throwing a glare in the direction of the old couple. Bee looks scared now instead of embarrassed. I try to change the conversation.

"So have you found a location on sides?" I ask.

"We know that he is somewhere in Vegas but his communicator is damage so we cant communicate with him and vise versa and we also cant get a fix on his locator." Captain Lennox replys.

" Do we know what he looks like? I mean aside from being a giant robot from outer space?"

"No we do not sam. We know he has taken a car form but we just don't know which one."

" So we are going on a scavenger hunt for a giant alien robot?"

They all stay quite at my comment until optimus lets out a chuckle.

I love to hear him laugh. It makes me smile. I start daydreaming about all the times he's rescued me. He really is my knight in shinning armor. Bee has to poke me in the side where I'm ticklish to get me to pay attention to what optimus is talking about. When did he start talking?

"We will spit into groups. Captain Lennox and a few men will accompany him in the south side. Ironhide and his group will take the east side. Sergeant Epps's group will take the west side. And my group will take the north side."

"What about me and bee?"

"Sam you will stay with bee and stay out of trouble."

Stupid optimus. I wanted to come so I could help. Not so that bee could baby sit me. Oh well at least I can go exploring the town with bee. We start heading back to bees true form and start heading to Vegas with the others. Once we hit the highway we all slip up.

"Bee I'm hungry. Can we stop to eat somewhere?"

"Yes where would you like?"

"Anywhere I don't mind."

"There's a Carl's jr. up ahead. Would u like me to stop there sam?"

"Yea that's good thanks."

_**Bee's view**_

I pull into the Carl's jr. for sam. She gets out and tells me she will be right back. She goes in through the front door to the restaurant. Sam doesn't know what she wants so she's taking a look at the menu.

There is nobody here besides sam and the workers.

Sam knows I'm her guardian. But what she doesn't know is that optimus has instructed me to make sure she has a good time in Vegas and to inform him if any human males touch or flirts

with sam. He's very protective of her. Of course we all are.

But after what happened at the dinner I can understand why optimus wants me to inform him. Sam told me about what happened. I find it very entertaining that the little snot nosed human child had the nerve to call optimus Sam's father. He's not even old enough to be her father.

I notice that in this restaurant there are all males and they are all at the font counter waiting for sam to order. They cant take there eyes of her. And off of my true form. I'm listening to there conversation.

"that's a nice looking camaro,yours pretty lady?"

She smiles at them in a polite way.

"Yes it is."

"Wow I wouldn't mind taking a ride with someone as pretty as you."

Whatever,like I would ever let you ride inside of me.

"can I get the cranberry apple salad please." sam tells one of the cashiers. She goes to hand them the money but the don't want to take the money.

"its on the house if I can get your number?"

"I'm sorry I cant I'm in a serious relationship." she shows them her ring. I commed optimus as soon as I noticed all the males starring at sam.

_**Optimus view**_

I've barley been driving ten minutes since we all spit up before bee tells me what's going on. I hit the breaks from anger. Not a good idea to do on a packed highway going 70. I take the next exit off the highway to turn around and head in the direction of the Carl's jr. they are at.

I channel ironhide and tell him to turn around and meet me there. I get there in no time and so does ironhide. Once parked I turn my hologram on and start to head inside along with ironhide. I inform the men with us to wait outside. I can hear there whole conversation and I can smell all of there pheromone levels.

I'm angry that they would even ask her for her number. Of course I trust my sam and I smirk when I hear her tell them no and show them the ring I got her. I see him grab her arm and speak.

"Oh but he's not here is he?"

"No but I love him, please let go of me your hurting me."

"I would but your lover boy isn't here is he?"

"Yes I am."

They both turn to face me.

"Let her go."

"No. we are friends. Aren't we?" he turns to face sam.

"make him let go please!"

Ironhide takes a hold of the boys wrist and he lets go of sam. She comes and hugs me and hides behind me. My poor princess is scared. Ironhide is about to break the boys wrist before sam asks him to stop.

"consider yourself lucky punk." ironhide tells him as he lets go.

Ironhide head back to his men and I carry sam to bee.

"baby girl I thought I said stay out of trouble?" I try to tell sam not trying to sound mad at her.

"I'm sorry I just wanted some food." she's almost in tears.

"its alright don't cry sweet spark. Just go with bee and get food somewhere else ok?"

"ok."

I'm at bumblebee when he opens the door for sam to get in. I put her down when she calls my name.

"yes sam?"

She gives me a hug and a kiss on my cheek.

"thanks big guy for what you did."

"you don't have to thank me. Just go with me and eat somewhere else ok."

"yes sir." she smiles as she solutes me and hops inside of bee.

She always can make me smile even when she's about to cry. I watch bee drive off with sam. I head back to my men so that we can go look for sideswipe.

r&R please. beta-reader="s awesomeness

also id like your comments on the holograms for them. the links r on my profile page


	12. hey sorry readers

hey thank you guys for reading this story.  
its nice to know that a lot of you really like it.  
unfortunately I started my nursing school last year

and no longer have time to finish uploading the

chapters and continue the story. I know where

I wanted the story to go and if anyone is interested

in continuing it please let me know and ill give you

permission to try to continue it using the main points

I have or just if you want to take the story in your own

direction let me know if you are interested. ill give it to

whoever answers me if anyone does even answer me.


	13. new author

Hey everyone,

Thank you for all the reviews and favorite story. I am sorry I have not updated this story in a very long time. With a death in the family I just lost interest in a lot of things including this story. I do have good news however

User name: Xireana Zetsubou

Will be adopting this story. So she will have this same story unless they change things around. This story is now theirs so yup. The story will live on=)

Thanks again to everyone who enjoyed this story so far.


End file.
